halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Martin O'Neill
Martin O'Neill, codenamed Belfast, is a helljumper designated under the Britannia project, a project to train around fifty Helljumpers into their own unit, Britannia Corps. He, along with Bothwell, was assigned to Kryss-216's squad, Tango Six Operations. Early life Martin was born in Northern Ireland. He later became an ODST, training in Project Britannia. Downfall of Project Britannia Main Article: Project Britannia: Endgame He and the rest of the Beta Helljumpers were sent out to a covenant corvette after Alpha and Gamma had both failed in taking it, this time Project Britannia having settled for capturing info. Upon returning with the data, only he (being the leader of the team and needed for the coverup story), Wolverhampton (who had the data), Bangor and Bothwell (both getting lucky to escape), managed to board the Pelican before it took off. Curious as to why the rest of the team was abandoned, he searched the ship, coming across an AI stashed in the engine rooms that was used to communicate with Hades Base, a base run by the Insurrection. With this discovery, he called together Alpha, Gamma and the remainders of Beta, getting them to board the pelicans with personal properties, planning to storm the corvette and rescue the rest of their squad before reporting the corrupt project to the UNSC and have it shut down. However, they were delayed when entering the corvette by two jetpack elites, Belfast jumping onto the scorpion and detaching it, fighting off the Elites and taking their jetpacks mid-air before being brought back into the pelican. Upon arrival, they split into four. Belfast, London, Bothwell and Newtownabbey all going together. However, they were split up by a door shutting between them, presumably a deliberate move by the Covenant to make them easier to kill. Belfast and London each killed off some Elites before moving on, passing through a tunnel. They decided to gather up the rest of their team on that side of the ship. Gathering up half the team, they found that every other team, at some point, had been split up by a trap. Returning to the other side, they found that Bothwell and Newtownabbey had gathered up the rest of them on their own side. Traversing the ship, the small army came across their mysterious enemies that had tailed then from the other side of the ship - Delta Helljumpers, assisted by the marines of Britannia Corps. Outnumbered, they were forced to rely on superior technology to take down the marines, although this plan was soon shot down whenever more and more marines arrived in pelicans. Eventually, Belfast called in UNSC reinforcements, a Pelican arriving with a single SPARTAN in it. She brought down the marines in less than two minutes, before being EMP'd by Cardiff, leader of the Delta Helljumeprs, who then proceeded to hit Belfast, London and Edinburgh with an EMP, although he was quickly brought down with the rest of Delta by the army of ODSTs. Belfast, mid-battle, recovered alongside London and Edinburgh, heading to Cardiff and grabbing him. the latter responded by pulling a timed bomb from his back and activating it before passing out. However, the rest of the Helljumpers rescued Delta and surviving marines by bringing them to the pelicans and flying them away, the Spartan leaving on her own. However, Belfast and Bothwell upon arrival were greeted with scolding from the UNSC on destroying a scorpion and killing marines needlessly, receiving the blame for the Spartan's actions. As a consequence, they were forced to leave the remains of Project Britannia and join the Spartan's squad. However, they were not aware that Belfast had secretly took over the UNSC Athenian, the Project Britannia ship, after the director of the proejct was arrested and, by rtechnicalities, was allowed to board the ship whenever he wished. Category:ODST Category:ODST Category:Sigmaverse Characters Category:Sigmaverse